


A Change in Seasons

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Choices, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Dead Laura Hale, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, POV Derek Hale, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: “Derek.” His muscles tensed as the guilt overcame him and twisted like a knife in his gut. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t face this one. He had no idea what to expect, but this wasn’t it. “Derek, look at me.”He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his palms against them. “No, you’re not real.”“I am.” A large warm hand landed on his knee and he jerked, pulling his hands away and looking right at him.Boyd.Derek’s eyes stung as he rapidly blinked back tears. Images filled his mind of the young man falling dead in front of him, of Boyd’s blood coating his fingers, of the boy’s last words whispering in his ears, “It’s okay.”“Boyd, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, unable to trust his voice.The hand on his knee tightened its grip. “Wasn’t your fault.”“It was. Boyd, I-”“I’m sorry, Derek, but that’s not why I’m here.” Boyd crouched down in front of him, a small smile reaching his lips. “I’m here to show you some amazing things. Things that will help you forget about what happened to Erica and I. But you have to know that none of that was your fault.” Derek swallowed slowly and nodded. “Close your eyes.”





	A Change in Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Music_Magic_Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Magic_Mayhem/gifts).



> This fic took quite some time and thought to create, but I'm very happy with it! This was created for the Sterek Secret Santa 2018 for [music-magic-mayhem](http://music-magic-mayhem.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks to the amazing [Anefi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anefi) for beta reading this!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Derek lifted his head from his book as he heard the loud rumble of Stiles’ jeep approach. He set his book down beside him, got up and went into the kitchen to start making some hot chocolate, just as his boyfriend had requested. He listened patiently to the pounding of footsteps on the stairs and smiled when Stiles walked in.

“Hey Der,” Stiles greeted, returning his smile with his own bright one.

“Hey,” he replied, turning the heat on on the stove and setting the pot full of milk on one of the burners. “Sorry the hot chocolate isn’t ready yet. I lost track of time.”

Stiles shook his head. “You and your books.” Derek chuckled and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “How’s your day been?”

“Quiet. I owe Ms. McCall one.”

Stiles gave Derek a light kiss on the tip of his nose. “Two horny teenage werewolf boys in one house during a big holiday? Oh yeah, you do.”

Derek smiled and pulled him closer, Stiles’ putting his own arms around Derek’s neck. “How’s your day so far?”

“Busy,” Stiles groaned as he learned all of his weight against him. “I’ve been wrapping presents all morning and then I had to run to the store to get last minute groceries for dinner tomorrow night. You’re still good to come over, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Can you believe this is will be our third Christmas together? I can’t. Nearly three years...Time flies, huh?”

A feeling of unease settled in his gut, but he internally shook it off as he stared into molten amber eyes. “It does, yeah.” He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips before he turned around and checked on the milk.

“Why the pause?” Derek focused on pouring in the cocoa powder for a moment before he glanced back at Stiles.

“What do you mean?”

“You paused after I mentioned how long we’ve been together? Is everything ok?”

Derek’s wolf huffed as the scent of nervousness permeated in the air. He hated it when Stiles was anything but happy, both he and his wolf. He set the spoon down and turned to face his boyfriend. “Everything’s fine, Stiles.”

“Then why did you pause?”

Derek sighed before he leaned against the counter and stared at the floor. “I didn’t realize how long we’ve been together, honestly. It all just seems like a blur. A good blur, but a blur nonetheless. We’ve had so many ups and downs that it all seemed to rush by so fast.”

The tension in Stiles shoulders that had appeared after Derek had let go of him seemed to dissipate and he hopped up on the counter beside the stove. “Yeah, I know what you mean. My dad keeps asking why we aren’t just married yet.” Stiles let out a quiet chuckle, but Derek stilled, the uneasiness returning. He turned back to the stove and just mumbled out his agreement.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind me staying a little while this afternoon,” Stiles said as he stretched, shirt riding up slightly. “I need some hot cocoa and a good cuddle.

Derek smiled as he turned off the stove and gestured to where the mugs were so Stiles could pull some down. He forgot all about his unease until Stiles put in a movie after rambling for a good hour. He just couldn’t get one thought out of his mind: _why we aren’t just married yet_.

~

Nearly two hours later, Stiles stumbled to his feet, yawning. He turned and wrapped Derek in a hug once the werewolf was on his feet. “Thanks for letting me visit, babe.”

“Any time,” Derek replied, nuzzling into the side of Stiles’ neck and breathing in his scent.

Stiles giggled and pulled away enough to kiss him. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Yep.” Derek walked Stiles to the door and gave him one last kiss before sliding it shut after him. He turned and shoved a hand through his hair as his gut twisted, his mind racing.

Was it really okay for him to propose now? Wasn’t it too soon? What if Stiles wanted more in life later on? Surely he’d tire of playing with werewolves and want a life of normalcy.

“Are you being stupid again?” Derek froze, shifting slightly and digging one set of claws into his thigh. Pain raced up his leg and he grimaced. Slowly, he turned and saw her standing a few feet away. The young woman looked just as she had before Derek had lost her, eyes sparkling with mischief, lips quirked up in a grin.

“Erica,” he breathed. “But how? I didn’t even sense you.”

Her expression grew somber as she walked over, heels clicking on the floor. “I’m not actually here, Derek.”

He lowered his brow in confusion. “Am I hallucinating? Or dreaming?”

She snickered. “Nope. I don’t know how I’m here, honestly. But someone wanted me to show you some things.”

“What? Who?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” he replied quickly. “You’re my pack. I always did. You never did anything to-”

“Woah.” She raised a hand, stopping him, her own eyes wide. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Stilinski. Come on. They showed me how to do this, but I didn’t get to practice. And I only have a certain amount of time.”

“Wait, what?”

Erica grabbed his bicep and closed her eyes. He stared at her, not knowing what to say. Well, he had many things to say and ask her, but just didn’t know where to start. But before he could, the room started spinning, the sound of wind billowing past him rushed through his ears. It became too much so he squeezed his eyes shut, willing his stomach to calm.

Not a second later, it stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and met Erica’s gaze. She was staring up at him before she turned her head away. It took him a moment to realize the lighting had changed and they appeared to be standing a completely different place. A strong, familiar scent hit his nose and he turned in the same direction Erica was looking, heart pounding in his chest.

“Derek, I’m sorry, but we can’t stay,” a woman’s voice reached his ears.

“I hate it!” Derek glanced back at Erica questioningly when he heard his own voice, but it sounded far younger than now. She only gave him a grim look and nodded, gesturing him forward as she let go of his arm. He looked back toward the direction of the voices and walked down the empty hallway. An orange light flickered against gray brick walls ahead and he went toward it.

“I know, Der-bear.” Derek’s eyes widened in disbelief and he peered around the door frame. His legs nearly gave out when he saw his sister standing behind a younger version of himself, hands on his biceps. “It’s for our own safety. Mom would want us to survive.”

“But it’s Christmas, Laura! No one would even bother coming after us! They’re all too busy with family.”

Laura shook her head. “You know that’s not true.”

His younger self dropped his head. “We just got here, though. Do we really have to leave again?”

“Yes. The alpha in these parts don’t like rogues like us.”

Derek leaned against the far wall as he watched his younger self look back up at his sister, anger in his eyes. “But we’re not rogues! We’re pack! He’s just stupid!”

Laura’s soft laugh echoed throughout the small room, causing warmth to blossom in Derek’s chest. He wanted to close his eyes and cherish the sound, but he couldn’t look away.

“You’re right, we are pack. But to other packs, we’re not.”

“You’re my alpha. That has to count for something.”

Derek’s lips twitched up in a smile as he watched his sister hug his younger self tightly. “It does. However, it’s not enough for us to stay. We were told to leave tonight. I’m sorry, Derek.”

An ache replaced the warmth in his bosom and Derek turned away, glancing at Erica, who had followed him down the hall.

“Why am I seeing this?” he inquired, rubbing at his chest.

Erica shrugged. “I told you, I’m just here to show you stuff.”

“There’s more?”

He smelled sadness waft off of her before her expression reflected the emotion. “Yeah, there’s more. Are you ready?”

Derek sighed and stepped toward her. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder before the sensation from earlier happened once more.

“Derek,” Laura’s voice reached his ears and he followed it to a bedroom in a different building, the walls barren and bed neatly made. His sister was sitting on the edge of it, staring down at the half packed bag at her feet. His younger self, slightly older than the previous memory, sat down beside her. “I know we have to go. Those hunters are getting closer and closer. But…I think I’m love with Simon. And he’s so great. Did you know he believes in the supernatural? He could come with us!”

“You don’t want to put him in danger,” his younger self responded, tone void of emotion.

She sighed. “You’re right. But what if I turned him?”

“Laura, you can’t. We’ve been here too long. It’s too dangerous, for all of us.”

Derek’s heart clenched when he saw such raw emotion in Laura’s eyes right before she turned her gaze to his younger self. “Are you packed?” His younger self nodded and she slowly got to her feet. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

Derek stood and watched her finishing packing her bag before she led his younger self out of the house, sparing one last glance at the place they’d called home for eight months. Erica appeared beside him as the door shut, reaching out and giving his fingers a light squeeze.

“Simon was her first love since we lost our family,” he said softly. “He really was a great guy. He didn’t know we were werewolves, but he would rave about the possibility of their existence to her. She thought it was adorable.”

“How long did you two stay in one place?” Erica inquired, her voice just as soft.

“No longer than five to six months. Simon was the reason we stayed so long. She was in love by the third month.” A small smile reached his lips as he remembered Laura gushing on and on about the human down the street.

They stayed silent for a few long moments before Erica gently squeezed his fingers again. He glanced at her and frowned. “More?”

She nodded. “Unfortunately.”

Before he could respond, the world rushed past him, faster than the other times, and he inhaled sharply before he felt the ground settle beneath his feet. When he opened his eyes, they were in his childhood home. Charred walls, remnants of burnt furniture and the terrifying scent of smoke assaulted his senses. He stumbled back, swallowing down a whine as his heart sank.

“Derek?” Erica’s voice sounded so far away now. His senses were too overloaded and he could hear blood rushing in his ears.

He saw his younger self, just a few days prior to meeting Stiles and Scott, standing at the bottom of the staircase. He could feel the misery, nearly suffocating in it as his younger self was.

It was his first year back from running with Laura. He’d just found her corpse. She’d only just left him in New York two weeks ago.

He watched his younger self slowly glance around the room then turn and sit down heavily on the one of the steps. He buried his face in his hands and just sat there. Guilt tugged at his chest as he remembered the thoughts racing through his mind at that moment.

It was his fault. If only he’d convinced Laura to let him go with her. Then she wouldn’t be dead. Not only that, but it was Christmas Eve. His first holiday alone.

Derek turned and rushed out the front door, barely noticing he went right through the wood. He stormed down the front steps and practically ran into the forest. He could hear Erica calling after him, but he couldn’t stop. He just felt the strong need to get away, to run and never go back. Just like how he’d felt so few years ago sitting on that bottom stair.

“ _Derek_!”

He came to a quick and sudden halt when Erica appeared a few feet in front of him. He lost his footing and fell back, staring up at her in surprise.

“How did…?” his voice was quiet, raw, as if he’d been screaming, before it trailed off.

She blinked and glanced around, clearly as confused as he felt. “I have no idea.” She shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. “That’s not the point. Look, I’m sorry you had to see that. I was just told what to show you. I didn’t know it would affect you that badly. But my time here is up. I need to get you back home.”

Derek scrambled to his feet and moved closer to her, reaching both hands out. “No. Don’t go. Please.”

Erica peered up at him, her face growing somber. “I have to.”

Before either could say another word, the wind picked up and Derek closed his eyes as his vision blurred. When it was over, he found himself back in the loft. Alone.

“Erica?!” He turned and looked around the spacious room. He couldn’t even pick up a trace of her scent. Not that he had been able to since she first appeared, but still. The all too familiar sense of sadness and guilt settled over him and he let out a low whine.

He collapsed on the couch and shoved his hands into his hair, his mind reeling. His heart ached as the memories of his time with Laura seemed to trickle in. He had an inkling as to why Erica had had to show him such hard things, but he could barely focus on it. It was all too much, too fast.

At least he’d been able to see Erica one last time.

“Derek.” His muscles tensed as the guilt overcame him and twisted like a knife in his gut. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t face this one. He had no idea what to expect, but this wasn’t it. “Derek, look at me.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his palms against them. “No, you’re not real.”

“I am.” A large warm hand landed on his knee and he jerked, pulling his hands away and looking right at him.

Boyd.

Derek’s eyes stung as he rapidly blinked back tears. Images filled his mind of the young man falling dead in front of him, of Boyd’s blood coating his fingers, of the boy’s last words whispering in his ears, “ _It’s okay._ ”

“Boyd, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, unable to trust his voice.

The hand on his knee tightened its grip. “Wasn’t your fault.”

“It was. Boyd, I-”

“I’m sorry, Derek, but that’s not why I’m here.” Boyd crouched down in front of him, a small smile reaching his lips. “I’m here to show you some amazing things. Things that will help you forget about what happened to Erica and I. But you have to know that none of that was your fault.” Derek swallowed slowly and nodded. “Close your eyes.”

Derek did so and tensed slightly, anticipating the same sensation as when Erica was there. Then the sudden quiet buzz of voices reached his ears and he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself sitting on a bench beside the sheriff’s office, other officers and deputies milling about.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Derek,” John Stilinski said as he walked outside of his office. Derek stood to greet the man, but halted when he saw himself walking over, a smile on his lips. His other self shook John’s hand and they walked into the sheriff’s office, shutting the door behind them.

Boyd led them inside the room, walking right through the door. Derek blinked and slowly followed, looking directly at John and his other self, both seated on either side of the desk.

“…passed,” the sheriff was saying as he set a small stack of papers down on the wooden surface. “Best score I’ve seen in quite some time.”

“Thank you, sir,” his other self replied, sounding humble.

“Well, I’d like to start you as soon as possible. I think it’d be a great Christmas present for Stiles if you started on Monday, don’t you?”

Derek blinked and stared at his other self, watching a big smile appear on his face. “I completely agree.”

John smiled back and reached into a drawer at his side. He withdrew something shiny and Derek’s eyes widened. John set down a Beacon Hills deputy badge on the desk, close to his other self, with a gun and holster. “Welcome to the Beacon Hills sheriff Department, Deputy Hale.”

“I knew you could do it,” Boyd stated beside him as the two men at the desk continued to talk. Derek turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Boyd grinned. “You’re a good man, Derek. This just proves it.”

“What even is this?” Derek questioned. “It hasn’t happened.”

“Not yet.”

That just confused Derek further, but then he felt Boyd’s hand on his arm and he looked down at it. In the next instant, he could hear a child’s laughter and he spun around. They were standing in an unfamiliar house, one that smelled of pine and cinnamon, of family and home. A little boy came running past them and into a large living room across the hall. Derek glanced at Boyd before he followed the little boy, jaw dropping at what he saw.

A large Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, two small couches set on either side of the walls. Three stockings full of toys and treats were scattered across one of them with wrapped boxes settled neatly under the pine tree. The little boy was dumping everything out of the stocking onto the floor, a huge smile on his face.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he looked back to see Stiles in sweats walking into the room, rubbing sleep out of one eye. A slightly older version of himself followed his lover into the room, and they both sat down on the empty couch to watch the little boy rip apart the wrapping paper to get to the treat inside.

“Think we did a good job?” his other self was whispering to Stiles, leaning in close and playing with a ring on Stiles’ finger.

Stiles rested his head on his other self’s shoulder, yawning. “Yep. If we didn’t, I don’t think he’d be this happy.” His other self chuckled and turned back to the little boy as he ran up to the couple, showing them a toy airplane he’d just unwrapped.

“Boyd, what is all this? Where is it coming from?” Derek asked, unable to look away from the scene before him.

“All of this that I’ve shown you can happen, Derek,” Boyd told him, clapping him on the shoulder. “You just have to do something that scares you.”

That had Derek tearing his gaze away. “What do you mean? What something?”

Boyd only smiled and brought them back to the loft. Derek barely had the chance to reach out before he was gone. Derek clenched his jaw in frustration, wondering what the point of all he’d just seen had been. But it's not like he could do about it, though. He glanced around and sighed, despondent. He turned to the kitchen to clean up the hot chocolate he’d made earlier.

As he cleaned out the pot, he thought about everything Erica and Boyd had showed him that night. From his past to a possible future, it got him thinking about what could’ve stirred this up. He walked over to the couch and picked up the mugs. He paused when he stared down at the one Stiles had used.

His breath caught in his throat at the sudden realization. He thought back to what Boyd had showed him when the unease from earlier came back. Could everything he saw really happen if he proposed to Stiles, if he took that big step in their relationship? His wolf yipped in his mind at just the thought and a sense of calm washed over him.

A smile touched his lips and he set the mugs down before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Nine hours left. With a sudden urgency, he grabbed his keys and threw on a jacket before he rushed out of the loft.

~

The early morning helped wake Derek up as he stepped up to the Stilinski’s front door. He lifted one hand to knock when it swung open to reveal Stiles, still clad in his pajamas. A huge smile was on his face as he met Derek’s gaze and stepped forward, pressing a kiss to the wolf’s lips.

Derek smiled. “Can I come in?”

Stiles blushed slightly. “Oh yeah! Yeah, come on in.” He stepped aside and Derek walked in, shrugging off his leather jacket. Stiles took it from him and hung it up on the coat rack before intertwining their fingers. They walked together into the living room where John and Chris were sitting on the couch, a present on each of their laps.

“Merry Christmas,” Chris greeted.

“Merry Christmas,” Derek replied as he sat down on the floor. Stiles sat beside him, brushing their shoulders together.

“Please tell me you didn’t get me anything vegan, Stiles,” John mumbled as he started to unwrap his gift. Laughter filled the air and Derek couldn’t help but gently squeeze Stiles hand in happiness. Stiles looked at him curiously, so he only shook his head and turned to the other two men.

John finished unwrapping his to find a new sheriff’s jacket. Derek knew Stiles had Lydia and one of the deputies down at the sheriff’s department make a new one. Hadn’t even been delivered from another company. John gave his son a grateful smile and slipped it on even though he didn’t have a shift until later.

Chris received a new gun holster from John. The two older men shook hands, small smiles on their faces.

When it was Derek’s turn to receive a present, John tossed him a small box. He unwrapped it to see a new phone inside, grinned, and thanked him.

It hadn’t been a big Christmas, especially since Chris had just returned from Italy last week. Stiles had decided a month ago that it was going to be similar to secret Santa, but everyone knew who was giving them a present. It was a last minute decision to invite Chris over since he had no family to celebrate with.

Speaking of Stiles, Derek watched his boyfriend stumble to his feet and disappear upstairs. He returned a few minutes later with gifts that he handed off to Chris and Derek. His father scolded him for getting more than one present, but Stiles just waved him off.

Derek leaned back against one of the couches and watched Chris open his present before he opened his own. It was a photo album of Stiles and the pack, starting all the way back to when Derek had first asked him out.

Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around Stiles, kissing the side of his head. Then he shifted to his knees, pulling one leg up and withdrew a small silver band out of his pocket. The room fell into a hush and Stiles stared at him, wide eyed.

“Derek,” he whispered. “Wait, this isn’t because of what I said yesterday, is it? You totally don’t have to do this to win my dad over. He already loves you!”

“What did you tell him, son?” John asked in an accusatory tone.

Derek chuckled. “This isn’t because of that at all. I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while.” Stiles swallowed nervously and settled back, eyes glued to the ring in between Derek’s fingers. “Stiles, I’ve loved you for a long time. We both know that I was in denial about it in the beginning, but you just grew on me. Like a fungus.” Low laughter followed and his smile grew, confidence and hope blooming in his chest. “You are the smartest, bravest, most passionate man I have ever met. You’re loyal and kind and see things as they are. When you fell for me, you knew it and you didn’t let me forget it. I wouldn’t want anyone else to spend the rest of my life with. Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Tears filled those amber eyes that Derek had fallen in love with, bottom lip trembling. “That’s a stupid ass question, Derek. Of course I’ll marry you!”

Derek’s face split in half with a huge smile and he slipped the ring on Stiles’ shaky finger. He rested both hands on either sides of his lover’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Stiles pulled away, hands resting over his, as the other men started to talk amongst themselves. “You promise it wasn’t anything I said yesterday?”

“I promise. I had a few…friends visit and chat with me, though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” A happy sigh slipped past Derek’s lips. “Just a few gentle reminders of how I don't have to be afraid anymore.”  
  
“Afraid of what?”

“Of having you being a part of my pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the words I used were NOT Boyd's last words, but for the sake of this story, they are.
> 
> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡


End file.
